1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner, more particularly, an air sterilizer that performs electro-kinetic conversion of energy without mechanical devices in movement.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Previous to this invention, an air sterilizer was known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,745), wherein the air is moved by the conversion of the electric energy into kinetic energy without mechanical devices in movement. This apparatus contains two parallel metal armatures with the function of electrodes, each armature being supplied with a certain direct current (DC) voltage. The armatures are provided with openings that allow air circulation through and between them. One of the armatures is provided with sharp needles located perpendicular to the armature plane and oriented towards the second armature. These needles constitute discharging electrodes, and the second armature is an oppositely charged electrode (i.e., neutralizing electrode). A third armature, which is considered as an intermediary, is connected to the ground and is located between the first and second armatures. The location of the two extreme armatures and the supply of DC voltage is made so that, in the region of the points of the needles, there occurs a stable corona discharge by which ions are produced. The created ions move in the electric field region toward the neutralizing electrode, and in their movement they entrain individual molecules, groups of molecules and other neutral particles, thereby determining the air movement between the two armatures. Some of the neutral particles, such as dust, also are partially ionized in the electric field, and are attracted by the neutralizing electrode, which collects them. Thus, as long as the electric field and corona discharge are maintained, the air is recirculated and purified at the same time. The third electrode allows for an increase of the air velocity without significant extra ozone being generated.
However, with the above-described apparatus, certain disadvantages exist. For example, it is relatively complex, expensive to construct, and requires two high voltage sources and three distinct armatures. Additionally, once a discharge takes place between the electrodes, that discharge does not stop. This is in contrast to the present invention. Due to the manner in which the two impulses are controlled, the discharge will remain only in the proximity of the first electrode.
There also is known another apparatus for cleaning the air (International Patent Application PCT/RO2005/000014) by the inventor of the present invention. This apparatus comprises an electro-kinetic converter which includes two armatures having the role of electrodes, wherein a discontinuous polarized electric field is produced for a few microseconds in duration. In this apparatus, an electric field is created based on the difference of potential between the electrode voltage to which the negative potential (point-type electrodes) is applied and the potential of the atmospheric mass between the two armatures. An electric field then is created based on the difference of potential between the potential of the atmospheric mass extant between the two armatures and the voltage of the electrode to which the positive potential (frame-type electrodes) is applied, so that the created electric field, which has the same direction and is apparently continuous in action, is formed of consecutive voltages for a few microseconds in duration between the moments of their occurrence, having no simultaneous action.
Thus, a high intensity electric field is formed between the two armatures. One of the armatures comprises a metal panel provided with a row of sharp-pointed metal rods welded perpendicular to the surface of the panel and directed toward the second armature. The second armature has the shape of a metal frame surrounding, and at some distance from, the row of points of the metal rods. Both armatures are secured to an insulating base, as there are applied between them high voltage impulses generated by an electric power source. Ions are generated in the high intensity electric field created around the sharp rod points.
This solution is relatively simple and efficient but also is rather fragile, resulting in damage during the transportation and operation of the apparatus, and it is significantly difficult to replace damaged elements of the converter.